


Questions and Answers

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Four cadets are missing, and the Galaxy Garrison has few answers





	

Iverson took a deep breath, his eyes focusing on the sun as it disappeared behind the mountains, far beyond Garrison’s campus. He tried to savor the moment before it started, but— the silence was his least favorite part.

Finally, the door opened. A familiar blonde figure approached, wrapped in a grey cardigan. “Colleen,” Iverson quickly removed his cap, hand extended, “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Is nice really the word? I have to say, I’m getting tired of bad news from the Garrison, Commander.” Mrs. Holt looked up at him with a hard expression, her grip firm. Deep lines were beginning to crease her face. “Although I guess finding out in person is better than in the _news_.”

His jaw clenched, a pang of cold guilt hitting his chest. “Mrs. Holt, I’m sor-”

“- _Where is he?!_ ” The door burst open, a blur of dark curls and fiery eyes flying into the room. “ _What did you do with him?!_ ”

Before she could lunge at Iverson, who had the look of someone coming face to face with an eighteen wheeler, a second woman came jogging into the room, a sleek black ponytail swinging behind her. “Joanne!” She laid calming hands on seething shoulders, “Joanne, please, calm down.” Two glares directed themselves at Iverson. “He’ll tell us exactly what happened, _right_ , Sir?”

He hesitated for just a moment. “Of course. Mrs. and Mrs. Garrett, if I’m not mistaken?” He considered extending his hand, but thought better of it after meeting their eyes, “Please, have a seat. We’ll begin as soon as the McClain’s arrive.”

Hunk’s mothers took a seat at the table, Colleen extending her hand along with words of greeting and condolence. “-We’ll get to the bottom of this, Teuila. No one will be losing any more children,” she was murmuring as the door slid open before Sofia McClain, her chin held high despite the dark circles under her eyes. 

“I’m sorry if I’m late,” she addressed Iverson with a cold voice, “It’s just me— my husband had to stay in Miami.” In a quick round of kisses and hand squeezes she greeted the other women, familiar after years of their children’s close friendship, and took a seat.

Iverson drew in a deep breath, steeling himself as he looked into the eyes of the four people who hated him— rightfully so— more than anyone. He tapped the monitor at the head of the room and dove into his explanation of as much unclassified information as he was allowed to disclose. Brief clips from that night; the former student breaking into the containment facility, the boys’ pursuit, their disappearance into the desert. Nothing about Shirogane, nothing about giant mysterious robots, nothing about the possible alien presence that had thrown the Garrison into a complete tailspin. 

Immediately, he was hit with a barrage of questions.

“Where are they now?”  
   “ _Why would they just run off like that?_ ”  
      “How could you let them off campus?”

Mrs. McClain spoke up, pointing at the screen where Keith ran along the edge of the frame as the clip replayed. “Who is this other boy? He disappeared too, right? Where are his parents?”

Iverson shifted. “Keith’s situation is…complicated.”

“Keith-” A flicker of recognition passed over Sofia’s eyes, the name pulling at some memory of phone calls with Lance. 

When she lapsed into silence, Mrs. Holt interjected, “Commander, is this the official status of our _children?_ Missing in the desert with no leads and- _apparently_ \- no motivation to find them?” The other women’s gazes zeroed in on Iverson.

Iverson cleared this throat, the force of their emotion hitting him sharply in the chest. “I know this is hard, and I extend my sincerest apologies. The situation is complicated, but I assure you we are doing our best to find them.”

“- _You can’t even say their names_ ,” Sofia spat, “Coño, you can’t say anything besides _complicated!_ ”

Joanne stood up suddenly, her wife still murmuring rapidly to her. “We’re not going to sit here for this. We’ll be in town for a few days if you decide to share any more information with us. If not, we’ll be happy to speak with your superior officer, _Commander_.” With a last scathing look she and Teuila left the room, Sofia following close behind.

Colleen sat silently for a moment, her eyes closed. Slowly, she stood up and turned to Iverson, who was eyeing her cautiously. “Sachi should be here.”

Iverson’s eyes widened, the slight drop of his lower lip betrayed his surprise. He cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what you mean, Mrs. Holt, this matter only involves your and the-”

Her finger flew to the screen, where a slice of a mature profile and a shock of white hair could be seen on the vehicle that Keith was piloting. “Takashi Shirogane. You thought I wouldn’t notice-” She clenched her fists, trying to stop her voice from shaking. “-I wouldn’t notice the pilot of the _Kerberos mission_ on _Earth?_  I don’t know what kind of idiot you take me for, Commander Iverson, but you’re _mistaken_.” She turned suddenly, her hand flying out to grab her purse. “If it’s classified, if you _still_ can’t tell me what happened to my family- _fine_. But Sachi deserves to know that her son is alive.”

She couldn’t stand to be in the room a second longer. Everything was hot, the pressure of her grief and confusion pressing dark and heavy around her. The door slid shut behind Colleen with a snap, but she was left only wishing she could’ve slammed it against the door frame so hard that the whole Galaxy Garrison would feel her rumbling fury.


End file.
